The Moon (ThatToasterGuy)
Take a shuttle to the moon in the great mining boom of the 30’s. This time you’re not just fending off zombies, but also the cold vacuum of lunar night. It’s truly atmospheric! The Moon takes place during night time, currently the second map to do so. Due to the pitch black of lunar night, the lawn is illuminated solely by two makeshift floodlights near the player’s house. The Moon introduces six new plants and six new zombies. The release of this world also marks the reappearance of Ice-shroom and Doom-shroom as premium plants. The unique stage element of The Moon is that there is no atmosphere. Therefore, regular plants cannot be planted on its surface without assistance from the new Vac-shroom. The new surprise attack “Awakening!” summons a Zombie Moontian from each Moonstone on the map. The Moon's exclusive Brain Buster is Meteor Strike, where meteors periodically strike random tiles on the lawn, destroying plants in that tile and forming a one-tile crater. Lunar Land-off is it's new endless level. The last line of defence is a lunar rover. The world is set during the 2030s. The ‘mining boom’ is a reference to the theoretical extraction of helium-3 from moon soil to power future nuclear fusion reactors. The clones are used as a cheap source of labour to drive the mining machinery and facilities housed on the moon’s surface. The presence of fugitives also suggests the use of the moon’s isolation to imprison dangerous convicts. As the area is set on the moon, the gravity is one-sixth of the Earth’s. Hence, all the zombies besides Zombie Moontian, Lunar Gargantuar and Lunar Imp take long strides and go faster. The other zombies, being inhabitants of the moon would have weaker muscle structures to compensate for lower gravity and hence move like regular zombies (excluding Zombie Moontian who levitates). Also, projectile plants fire their projectiles lower to the ground, otherwise it would take to long to come down. Although the flight path is changed to account for the moon's gravity, the mechanics of projectile plants remain the same. Created by ThatToasterGuy Order of Events * In Level x-1, the Vac-shroom is introduced and pre-placed on the lawn. Vac-shroom unlocked at the end of the level * In Level x-2, the Alpha Clone Zombie is introduced. Moon-shroom unlocked at the end of the level * Moonstones appear on the lawn as a stage element * Meteor Strike 1 * Moonraker Zombie introduced * Astronaut Zombie introduced in a Special Delivery mini-game. The Iceberg Lettuce is used to freeze the zombie, in order to stop it reaching your plants. Cryochoke unlocked at the end of the level * Gargantuar boss battle * Meteor Strike 2 * Pult-shroom unlocked * Satellite Dish Zombie introduced in next level * Sonic-shroom unlocked * Fugitive Zombie introduced in next level * Meteor Strike 3 * Zombot boss battle Plants * [[Vac-shroom|'Vac-shroom']]:' Vac-shrooms create an atmosphere for nearby plants. * [[Moon-shroom|'Moon-shroom]]:' Moon-shrooms are temporary short-range shooters that can be planted on the moon. * [[Moonshine|'Moonshine]]:' Moonshines grow over time to produce sun when harvested. * 'Arctichoke: Arctichokes can fire an ice beam at any zombie on the lawn. * Pult-shroom: Pult-shrooms lob spore-filled mushrooms at zombies and hide when zombies get close. * Sonic-shroom: Sonic-shrooms absorb energy and charge to produce a large sonic boom. * Ice-shroom ''(bought with gems):' Ice-shrooms temporarily freeze every zombie on the screen. * '''Doom-shroom '''(premium):' Doom-shrooms create a giant explosion that leaves a crater that can’t be planted on. Zombies Regular Zombies: * 'Clone Zombie:' Regular unpaid moon-walking clone zombie. * 'Conehead Clone:' His moon cone makes him stronger than those regular clones of his. * 'Buckethead Clone:' His moon bucket provides some loony protection from damage. * 'Clone Flag Zombie: ' Marks the arrival of a huge lunar “wave” of zombies. * 'Lunar Gargantuar:' Mighty zombie that can make craters of your plants. * 'Lunar Imp:' Lands past most of your defences, then leaps forward. New Zombies: * 'Alpha Clone Zombie:' Summons Alpha Clone Zombies in his row. * 'Zombie Moontian:' A zombie native to the planet Moon. Summoned from moonstones and levitates over your defences. * 'Moonraker Zombie:' Carries three moonstones that he drops one at a time when damaged. * 'Astronaut Zombie:' Steps slowly towards your defences and explodes upon death. * 'Satellite Dish Zombie:' Satellite dish absorbs very large amounts of damage. * 'Fugitive Zombie:' Shoots plasma blasts at plants in his lane. Boss: * 'Zombot Space Shuttler:''' The eater of worlds from deep space. Trivia *Originally featured the Disco-shroom as a plant that could be bought with gems but it was removed, as it would be difficult to use amongst Vac-shrooms. Gallery Lunar Rover.JPG|Lunar Rover The Moon Final.jpg|Old Lawn The Moon Seed Packet.png|Moon Seed Packet by ErnestoAM TheMoonPart1Map.png|Area Icon by Imaanoob4789 Moon Part 1.png|Part 1 Promo by Imaanoob4789 Moon Part 2.png|Part 2 Promo by Imaanoob4789 Category:Areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Nighttime areas Category:ThatToasterGuy's Creations